


Lucid

by kruder



Series: TianShan Series [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, He Tian being an ass but also kinda cute, M/M, Masturbation, Mo Guan Shan trying to resist that's also kinda cute, Sexy Times, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruder/pseuds/kruder
Summary: A sex-dream tests Mo Guan Shan's feelings for He Tian. And He Tian seizes his chance. Fluff, swearing and some sexy times.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Def.: lucid (from Latin lucere- to shine): bright, clear, easily understood, obvious.  _

_ Lucid dream: phenomenon of Psychology: a dream where the dreamer is aware of dreaming and able to influence events consciously to a certain degree.  _

 

 

Mo Guan Shan looked around him. In the dark he could recognize tables, chairs, it looked like a restaurant. A pretty fancy one with nicely set tables, white linen and fresh flowers. He wondered why he was here, when a clattering noise from the distance startled him. He knew he had to check, even if he wasn't sure why he knew. Crossing the restaurant, he suddenly heard the crunch of broken glass. His gaze fell on the floor, he saw shattered plates, he must have stepped on one, where did it come from? he asked himself, and when he looked up, the whole place had somehow turned from a nice, harmless restaurant into a chaotic mess of disarrayed tables, thrown-over chairs, broken dishes scattered on the floor, tablecloth drenched with water and wine. Mo Guan Shan suddenly remembered. He knew this place, he had been here before, and terror clamped a fist around his throat and turned every breath into a struggle. He had to get out, before they could find him, but first he needed to find his mother, she had to be here somewhere?, he tried to orientate himself in the chaos, suppressing the rising panic in his chest. He wanted to move, but his feet were glued to the floor, his whole body seemed to be in thick jelly, making every move impossible strenuous, jeeze, what the fuck was this? He felt like screaming out loud, when suddenly something, no, somebody, was behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a strong hand with slim and elegant fingers coming up on his chest and resting right above his pounding heart. A warm and strangely reassuring presence was pressed against his back and he immediately calmed down a bit, because he was not alone any more, because he had somebody to help him in this godforsaken place. He led his head fell back on the shoulder behind him (why did he know it had exactly the right height?) and felt hot breath on his neck. One hand stayed firmly on his chest, the other came around and touched his belly, stroking downwards across his abdomen and ---

 

Mo Guan Shan awoke with a jolt. He was panting heavily, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. What kind of fucking dream was this? He took a moment to orientate himself, too clear was the image of the wrecked restaurant. And too vivid was the feeling of somebody pressed firmly to his body, stroking him and giving him the feeling that everything was okay, he was safe now. Mo Guan Shan felt his hard-on pressing against his boxers. He'd had erotic dreams before, but never this vivid and never-- never---- shit- NEVER of a guy, especially this asshole. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. The constant teasing, touching and invading of his personal space was getting out of control. He was a guy after all, right? And He Tian was a guy too, obviously, with his broad shoulders, his strong hands and this sometimes so fucking low voice... shit, thinking about his masculine features did not help in the current boner situation, Mo Guan Shan noticed with growing frustration. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and ignored the little voice in his head reminding him of a certain picture that said asshole had sent him some weeks ago- no, there was no fucking way he was going down that road, so he searched for some nice and definitely straight porn to jerk off to. After that, he was tired enough to fall back to sleep. Luckily, no dreams this time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mo, you're gonna be late for school! Get up!" 

Several hard knocks against his door followed the impatient voice of his mother, and Mo Guan Shan opened his eyes. Images of last night's dream flickered through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut with a groan. This was going to be a tough day. But on the other side- he was a fucking man, and it was all this asshole's fault to be so fucking touchy-feely all the time! No wonder he got confused (but not really confused, right?), it didn't mean he was gay or something weird. Mo Guan Shan stopped himself justifying when his mom banged at the door, this time sounding like a threat to kick it in and drag his half-naked ass to school herself. 

 

Luckily, he was so late that he slipped in his classroom the second the bell rang, so no harassment before first lesson started. In order to keep his mind from wandering back to the night, he even found himself listening to what the teacher said. Shit, there had to be something seriously wrong with me, he thought with a scowl. During lunch break he sneaked in a deserted corner to eat his chicken sandwich in peace and quiet- so far, the day had went surprisingly well. Too well, of course. When an arm suddenly grabbed his shoulders, he cried out embarrassingly high and almost threw his sandwich on the ground. 

"Somebody's a little jumpy today! Planning to faint in my arms?" 

Mo Guan Shan could hear the smirk on He Tian's face before he could see it. He sounded deeply satisfied to make him squeak like a schoolgirl. 

"What the fuck He Tian? Trin' to give me a fucking heart attack? I should beat the everliving crap out of you asshole!" 

"Aaaaw, I missed you too this morning! You know I waited for you at the school gate but you didn't show up. I was almost worried that you might be sick or quitting school for good!" 

"Yeah, like hell you were worried. I bet you were crowded by your fans answering stupid questions about your favourite dog or some shit." 

He Tian came to sit next to him with an offended look on his face, which was fake, of course, Mo Guan Shan knew. 

"You seem to be in an even worse mood than usual, my precious Momo. What happened? No sleep? Bad dreams?" 

Mo Guan Shan felt the heat creep in his cheeks. Shit! He had to end this pointless talk! 

"That's none of your fucking business, and no, I had a perfectly fine sleep! Actually I was having a perfectly fine morning before you jerk decided to fuck up my lunch break!" 

Mo Guan Shan stood and left to finish his sandwich in a hopefully He Tian-non-accessible place. Ha! Take that! 

"After school, I'm waiting for you! Don't try to sneak away!" He Tian called after him. 

"Like fuck I will! I've got stuff to do!" 

Mo Guan Shan turned around and gave him the finger. He Tian jumped up and reached Mo Guan Shan with three big strides. His face was very (too) close to his and he pierced Mo Guan Shan with a menacing stare. When he spoke, his voice was deep and low. 

"This was not a question, Momo." 

 

The afternoon classes dragged on for what felt like forever. He felt himself growing increasingly irritated by the other boy's behaviour. Why did he act like Mo Guan Shan was his fucking property? Always ordering him around, forcing him to do some shitty work? And what's with that death-stare and a voice like he would rip his guts out any second? A voice so deep and rough, it was almost like a growl and shit that shouldn't sound so-- so---- Mo Guan Shan grimaced as he noticed where his train of thoughts was leading him. He couldn't understand how a fucking dream could fluster him that way. He Tian was admittedly somewhat handsome, but definitely straight, with his constant entourage of female admirers, and even if -if!- he had any weird interests in other guys, it would certainly not be him- he was sure of that. He was playing in an entirely different league, a league that Mo Guan Shan could not even dream of entering. So what the motherfuck was he playing at? Getting him into cardiac arrest? Mo Guan Shan sighed as he noticed he was spacing out for the last 30 minutes, not getting one word of what the teacher was telling. At least something was going back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to Mo Guan Shan's relief, the afternoon with He Tian was rather routine- they shopped some groceries for dinner and headed to He Tian's apartment, constantly bickering around, but in the usual I-call-you-asshole-you-call-me-asshole-way, which was their fairly normal communication mode. Even if Mo Guan Shan had been numerous times at He Tian's by now, he always felt out of place here. The apartment pretty much summed up the differences between them: large, luxurious in every way, giving away the impression of money to be taken for granted, enjoying life with a self-confidence that Mo Guan Shan knew he completely lacked. For him, life meant struggling, working hard in badly paid jobs, maybe support a family one day. Luxury had no place in that. It had nothing to do with self-pity, it was just the way he looked at the world. To shake off the uneasy feeling he busied himself with storing away the groceries and preparing dinner. Cooking always helped to clear his mind and he enjoyed the quiet concentration while chopping meat and vegetables.

 

He was so engrossed in his task that he startled out of his meditative state when a voice murmured directly in his ear. 

"That smells delicious." 

He Tian was standing right behind him, so close he was almost touching Mo Guans Shan's back. His breath lingered over Mo Guan Shan's neck and made the hairs on his arms stood up. When the heck did he get so close? 

"Fuck! That's the second time today you're startling the shit out of me! What the hell? You want hot stew in your fucking face?" 

Mo Guan Shan turned around to yell at He Tian, but that was a mistake. He Tian didn't move a bit, so they were practically standing nose to nose. Mo Guan Shan's brain shut down spontaneously, all words lost somewhere. Eventually he remembered to close his mouth, still open to tell He Tian to seriously fuck off. He Tian just stared at him, his expression unreadable. Mo Guan Shan felt extremely uncomfortable yet unable to move at the same time. Like in his dream. His dream! Very bad timing to think about that now! With an enormous effort his brain kicked in the gears in and he shove He Tian back. 

"Just let me finish the dinner, or do you wanna eat fucking burned stew?" 

He Tian stepped back and started to set the table. They ate in silence, which was not uncommon, but Mo Guan Shan still felt embarrassed from the situation before and finished his plate quickly to end the awkward situation. He Tian seemed like nothing has happened, that arrogant bastard, playing it cool. Mo Guan Shan cleaned the kitchen and was happy when he closed the door to the apartment to head home.

 

Later in bed, tossing around, he chew over the evening. What was wrong with He Tian? It was almost like he enjoyed being so close to him, the way he constantly searched for body contact, stepping over Mo Guan Shan's boundaries as if they wouldn't even exist. He just could not understand why he would do that. If he was horny, there were plenty of girls who would let him willingly in their knickers. So what? Could it be that he- no, that was impossible. No fucking way. Not He Tian, with him, Mo Guan Shan. He was sure there had to be another explanation. Maybe he was just bored and wanted to mess with someone? Or a fucked-up kind of power play? Yeah, it had to be something like this. But what wrecked his brain even more and turned his stomach was his own reaction to all this. He was well aware that he had been almost hypnotized by He Tian's stare and the way his proximity had effected Mo Guan Shan's body. He could still feel the soft breath stroking his neck and felt a shiver run down his throat. Like in his dream, the closeness send a heat directly to his groin and he could feel himself getting hard. Shit, he must definitely not be turned on by that asshole! He could just imagine the cocky snicker if He Tian could see him right now. Not being sure that he could keep his concentration on an chick from a porn tonight, Mo Guan Shan decided that a cold shower was exactly was he needed to clear his thoughts and get rid of his stupid boner.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next days Mo Guan Shan tried to avoid He Tian as best as he could and went so far as taking a different way to school every day and hang around in the classrooms between subjects pretending to do some homework (Homework! Me! It's getting ridiculous, he thought more than once). Luckily, He Tian didn't bother him that much, instead he seemed to be rather busy and stressed to tell by the slightly pissed off expression he wore most of the time. Not even his fans seemed to cheer him up. Mo Guan Shan knew when to avoid He Tian in a fowl mood. Slowly, he felt like things were returning to normal. 

In the middle of an extremely boring analysis of a 19-century love poem (Seriously, who reads this shit about lovebirds and passion and cheesy crap like that anyway?, he thought annoyed) when his phone buzzed. 'Come to my place after school. Need a proper dinner. Take-Out is killing me.' No hello, no bye, no have you plans? Mo Guan Shan suppressed an irritated sigh. Yep, definitely some kind of power play. Ignoring the fluttering in his chest, he typed 'Fucking hello to you. Can come and cook, but you pay for the groceries. I'm not your fucking mom.' Send. He was sure his classmates must have heard his heart beating. Shit. He was vaguely aware that he might be digging his own grave. 

 

Standing in front of the door to the apartment, Mo Guan Shan was steeling himself, calming his breath. What was he thinking what would happen? He would cook dinner, get annoyed by He Tian fooling around, they would eat and then he would go home. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous like a chick before a date. No. Reason. When He Tian opened the door he looked a bit surprised, like he didn't expect Mo Guan Shan to actually show up. Mo Guan Shan noticed that he looked slightly disarranged. His usually perfectly styled hair was ruffled, and his black T-Shirt seemed crumpled. He also noticed that he liked that. It made He Tian seem a bit more normal, like a real human being. After standing awkwardly in the door for a few seconds, he asked "Can I come in or do I have to cook with fucking mental powers?". He Tian stepped aside and Mo Guan Shan went into the kitchen. 

He purposely had chosen a more complicated dish so he could keep his mind busy. His brows furrowed in concentration, he didn't notice He Tian coming up behind him. He jolted when a hand gently touched his hips and almost stabbed He Tian with the kitchen knife he was holding. He wanted to turn around and smack this fucker's face, but again his body seemed to be frozen on the spot. He Tian looked over his shoulder, his hair tickling Mo Guan Shan's ear. He could feel the warmth of the body behind him, seeping in his chest and making his heart beat so fast he was sure He Tian must notice it. He felt light-headed and a bit shaky, very aware of the closeness. If he took one step backwards, his body would be pressed against He Tian's. The thought made his breath hitch and he felt a well known heat pooling in his groin. A chuckle from He Tian snapped him out of his haze and brought him back to his senses. 

"The fuck dude? Have you gone fucking insane or what?" Mo Guan Shan snapped, the shock dissipating in anger, and confusion. 

He Tian only quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I wanted to offer my humble help but you seem to be just fine." His voice was even, revealing nothing. 

"Don't play fucking dumb with me, asshole! You know exactly what I mean!" 

"I'm afraid I don't, so please enlighten me before you're going to kill me with that knife." 

Mo Guan Shan felt the heat of rage boil within him and shouted "You fucking dickhead! You always treat me like I'm your property, order me around, make me come here and cook your fucking dinner! Like I'm your fucking maid, but fine, you pay, so I can live with that. But what fucking bothers me is that you always need to touch me, like some fucking pervert, and stand behind me and get a kick out of scaring the shit out of me! I don't know if this is some sick fucking kind of psycho mindfuck, but I hate it and I want you to fucking stop." 

Mo Guan Shan was breathing heavily, sweat on his temples. He Tian looked at him, with a neutral gaze, but Mo Guan Shan noticed that he grabbed the table so hard his knuckles turned white. 

"And what if it isn't some kind of sick mindfuck?" he asked with a hollow voice. 

Mo Guan Shan looked at him, not understanding. "What do you mean? What fucking else should that be? Please enlighten me here, asshole!" 

He Tian swallowed, suddenly seeming unsure what to say. "Couldn't it just be possible that I like to touch you and have fun messing around with you?" 

"I think you having fun tormenting me is the definition of sick psycho mindfuck." Mo Guan Shan deadpanned. 

This was leading nowhere, and his anger slowly faded into a numb feeling of disappointment and embarrassment. Seriously, what was he expecting? 

He Tian sighed. "I'm sorry Momo, I'm not good at stuff like this. I meant, what if I really liked touching you and enjoy being around you?" 

"I'm very fucking sorry but I find this hard to believe", Mo Guan Shan sad with a bitter tone. 

"Why not?" 

"Because-" 

Mo Guan Shan hesitated, this was getting kinda weird and personal. But what the hell, they already had a freaking psycho talk, so he could as well go all the way. 

"Because you are He Tian. You are fucking perfect. You have this place, you have money, you have every fucking opportunity for your life. All the guys wanna be like you, all the girls wanna fuck you. And I am Mo Guan Shan. I share a tiny shithole with my mom, my father is in jail, I work several jobs and are constantly fucking broke, all the guys hate me and the girls would rather die than fuck with me. Compared to you I am a pathetic loser. So that's why. There's no fucking reason why a guy like you should like somebody like me." 

Silence fell between them, and Mo Guan Shan felt like having said too much, way too much. He Tian just looked at Mo Guan Shan with an unreadable expression on his face. Mo Guan Shan felt a wave of shame washing over him. Muttering "Shit" under his breath he headed for the door. He had to get out of this suffocating silence, already hating himself for blurting out words that could not be taken back. He was almost at the door, when he heard He Tian say "Don't go". He stopped, not sure what to do. 

"Don't go. Please." 

Mo Guan Shan hesitated, the doorknob feeling cold on his sweaty palm. 

"What do you want from me, He Tian? I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for cooking, just order something in-" 

"Please stay with me. I said I'm not good at this, this whole talking and emotions stuff." 

Mo Guan Shan turned around and slowly walked back to the kitchen counter, where He Tian was sitting, and waited. It was his turn with words now. He Tian rubbed his hands over his face looking tired, and a bit anxious. 'I've never seen him so vulnerable', Mo Guan Shan thought. 

"Look, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I know it, and to be honest, I really do enjoy it"- Mo Guan Shan cringed- "no, I mean I really enjoy being close to you. Teasing you. Making you swear at me and promise to beat the shit out of me. With you, it's never boring, and I don't grow tired of spending time with you. You cook me dinner, and you are the first person to do that. You bring something in this place that otherwise would be missing. I know I'm being an ass sometimes"- 

"most of the time" - 

"but I really don't want to hurt you." 

Mo Guan Shan tried to process what he just had heard. 

"So, you like being around me, and you say you don't wanna hurt me, that's okay I guess. But still, I don't understand what it is that you want from me. If you keep touching me like that and stuff, I'm gonna loose my fucking mind!" 

He Tian swallowed and eyed him for some seconds. "You know, usually I always just take stuff that I want. I never ask. But I'm gonna ask you now. May I kiss you?" 

Mo Guan Shan just stared at him, mind going blank. Had he really just been asked to be kissed by He Tian? He blinked a few times in confusion, not really knowing what to do with this useless brain of his. He Tian stood up and slowly walked to Mo Guan Shan. He lifted his chin with his fingers, so Mo Guan Shan had to look in his eyes. 

With a low voice, he said "I did ask, but I'm also terribly impatient, so I take you're non-answer as a yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Technically, it was their second kiss. If Mo Guan Shan had imagined this, which he hadn't, he probably would have expected it to be like the first one- violent, brutal, forceful and leaving him with furious anger and shame. But this- this was something different entirely. He Tian brushed his lips with his own lightly and almost tentatively. His lips were soft, and full, and tasted like mint and something he never tasted before. A corner of his mind still capable of coherent thought screamed WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE!! but Mo Guan Shan was too overwhelmed by the sensation that He Tian was kissing him. The realisation made feel him strangely fluttered and his already hammering heart beat even faster. When He Tian caught his lower lip with his teeth and gently nibbled on it, he let out an surprised gasp and opened his eyes. When he had closed them? He looked in He Tians eyes. 

"Breath Momo, breath.", he said softly, and Mo Guan Shan realised he was holding his breath. "You okay?", he asked. 

Mo Guan Shan only nodded, afraid his voice might break. And then He Tian was kissing him again, gently sucking on his lower lip, his teeth grazing lightly over the seam of Mo Guan Shan's lips, making him shiver. He Tian kissed along his jawline, nibbling on the soft skin beneath his ear. Mo Guan Shan let out a small moan, not knowing he was so sensitive there. He Tian sucked a little harder on the spot, making Mo Guan Shan squirm lightly. He felt his pulse quickening and heat pooling in his belly. When He Tian returned to his mouth, he let his tongue dart over Mo Guan Shan's lips, and Mo Guan Shan hesitantly opened his mouth and let his tongue meet He Tian's. The sensation felt a little bit like an electric shock, setting his nerves on fire. They carefully touched each other with just the tip of their tongues, probing, licking, taking in this incredibly arousing feeling. His hands were clutching the back of He Tian's Shirt and Mo Guan Shan felt the firm muscles underneath. He Tian's hand slid from his back to his neck, tugging gently at the rusty hair, making Mo Guan Shan gasp and open his mouth a little wider, giving He Tian's tongue more room. The kiss grew more demanding, their tongues rolling along each other, intertwined, their mouths wide open. Mo Guan Shan felt like he was drowning in this sensation, the world narrowed down to this tongue, this mouth, this body, this heat that was within. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, their foreheads touching lightly. He Tian still held his hands at Mo Guan Shan's neck. When their eyes met, they were dark, pupils blown, full of want. 

"Fuck, Momo, this is even better than I imagined." He Tian said with a low, husky voice. 

"Wait, did you imagine this?" Mo Guan Shan asked warily. 

A small grin spread on He Tian's face. "I guess my advances weren't so innocent after all." 

"Asshole", Mo Guan Shan said softly. 

They looked in each other's eyes and the atmosphere between them grew so thick it almost – buzzed. What? Mo Guan Shan needed a moment to realize that there was something buzzing in his pants, and it had nothing to do with the current situation. He took out his phone- fuck, his mom. He had completely lost track of time, she was probably worried. He took a deep breath and answered with a hopefully completely normal and casual voice. 

"Hi mom. ... Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I didn't check the time. ... No, I'm at He Tian's." He didn't dare look at him. "What? We were doing something for school. ... Ok, I will come home now, I'm sorry you were worried. ... See you, bye." 

He cleared his throat, unsure what to do or say. He had never been in such a situation. He Tian just stood there and watched him. 

"Um, I have to go now. My mom's already worried." 

He turned to face He Tian and a not so small part of him was afraid that he had a nasty smirk on his features, telling him that it was all a joke and mocking him for his embarrassingly obvious reactions. But he was watching him with an intense and serious expression. 

"That was... that was...", he seemed to be lost at words, "that was hopefully not something you will regret." 

Mo Guan Shan just nodded, not knowing what to reply, and made his way to the door. 

"I... um... maybe you should put the vegetables in the fridge." 

With these words, Mo Guan Shan fled the apartment and took the stairs instead of a dreadful wait for the elevator. Outside, he took a deep breath and asked himself if he started hallucinating. 'Maybe you should put the vegetables in the fridge.' Mo Guan Shan winced- that really was an epic good-bye.

When he got home he went straight to bed, assuring his mom everything was okay and he had not dealt with any gang members, mafia or other scum on his way home. Laying in bed, he let the evening play in his head over and over again. He Tian had been so different, almost tender. And the kiss had been just fucking mind-blowing. He could still feel the lips on his and a hot and demanding tongue in his mouth. Slowly sliding his hand over his belly, he knew that tonight no porn, no chick, no cold shower could get him satisfied. He stroked his already half hard cock through the fabric of his boxers, groaning at the contact. The other hand wandered over his chest, capturing one nipple and squeezing it gently. Tugging down the boxers, he saw that he was already leaking precum, making the movements more intense. When he grasped his shaft, he barely could stifle a moan and bit his lower lip. He started to stroke himself, knowing he would not last long. The other hand came down to cup his balls and massage them while he caressed the sensitive top of his cock with his thumb. He already felt a hot knot building in his stomach, knowing that he was about to come, and with a few hard strokes he drove himself over the edge, holding back a loud groan and releasing cum all over his chest. Fuck, that was fast. He let his head fell back in the pillow, panting hard. He felt completely spent like having run a marathon, and felt asleep in his post-orgasmic relaxation almost immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he sat up with a sudden jolt. Yesterday really happened, right? Or was he starting to imagine crazy stuff? His eyes fell on his boxers on the floor, his chest still felt a bit sticky and he came to the conclusion that yes, last night he had jerked off in record time after having the most amazing kiss with his favourite asshole. There were definitely too many emotions racing through him- astonishment, embarrassment, bliss but also anxiety and uncertainty of how to face him now, and what was coming next? Most important, he didn't anyone to know about this new.... development. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his mom, knocking loudly on his door. 

"Mo Guan Shan, get up! Do I have to wake you every morning like a fifth-grader? It's not good to work so late for school!" He sighed defeated and got up. 

 

Mo Guan Shan was sure he never felt so nervous on his way to school. He barely ate breakfast and felt slightly nauseous. Apparently, he didn't look too good, because his classmate seemed worried. 

"Are you alright? You look a bit green in the face. Maybe you should go to the infirmary." 

Mo Guan Shan snapped back. "What's it to you? I'm feeling fucking fine and this is none of your fucking business!" 

The girl's eyes widened in shock, and Mo Guan Shan felt a little bit better, so he still had at least enough of a dick to scare off nosy girls. In his lunch break, he tried not to pay attention to He Tian, which was of course impossible- the fucker was standing there in all his glory, surrounded by a bunch of pretty and not so pretty girls. 

"What's your favourite band?" "Do you like rather dogs or cats?" "You can play basketball so well- you have to teach us sometimes!" 

He Tian was answering all questions with an easy smile, nice enough to make their cheeks blush but too cool to be really flirting. It was ridiculous and Mo Guan Shan found himself growing more and more annoyed. There was a sudden sensation of pride when he realized that He Tian had given him last night what all those boring bitches probably would kill for- and he didn't even had to ask for it. This felt kinda good, and a small smile crossed his face. When he looked up, he found He Tian's gaze on him. He grinned widely and winked at him in such a suggesting way that Mo Guan Shan sputtered his drink, his face almost the same reddish colour as his hair. Damn, that bastard! 

 

After school He Tian waited for him at the gate. It was raining heavily, and in his confused state this morning Mo Guan Shan had forgotten his umbrella. He Tian called him. 

"Oi, Red! Come under my umbrella!" 

Mo Guan Shan eyed him for a second, not sure what to do. Fuck, even after something like that, this dickhead was cool as hell! It was just not fair! Mo Guan Shan knew he was soaked already and if he didn't want to catch a cold, it was the best to just accept the offer. 

"Being the generous asshole today?" he mumbled and stepped over. 

He Tian beamed at him and held his umbrella over their heads. They were walking close, and every now and then, their arms touched, sending something like sparks through his body. His mouth was dry and he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just tried to calm himself down and be not so fucking nervous. 

"Uhm, where are we heading?" Mo Guan Shan asked when he realized that this was definitely not the way to his home. 

"We're going to my place, of course. You know, somebody still has to cook dinner, and there are some vegetables left that I put in the fridge yesterday." 

He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan and there was a smirk on his face, but not a really bad one. Mo Guan Shan swallowed, which was hard because there seemed to be not a drop of spit left in his mouth. They were going to his place? What the fuck? What if- other stuff would happen? He had absolutely no fucking idea what was going on in this damn head of He Tian's and that made him uneasy and insecure. On the other hand, not seeing trough the poker face had played out pretty well for him yesterday, so he decided to act according their roles- He Tian ordering, he following. 

 

When they reached the apartment, Mo Guan Shan was shivering from the cold. On the short way from the school building to the exit he had gotten somewhat drenched and on their way he hadn't really noticed how chilly it was. 'I could walk directly in my grave without noticing, how the fuck do people survive shit like this?' he thought for himself, taking off his completely sodden sneakers. 

"Jeez, you're soaked! You should take a hot shower or you catch a cold!" 

Mo Guan Shan froze. Taking a shower here sounded like a very bad idea. "It's okay, it's not that bad, and I don't have dry clothes anyway." 

He Tian rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake, for once could you be not so fucking stubborn and take this damn shower? I won't jump at you! And I'll give you a set of dry clothes, dammit!" 

Mo Guan Shan had not expected He Tian to be so pissed about this but he had to admit he was freezing his ass off and the thought of a hot shower and a dry shirt was very tempting. 

"Alright asshole. But don't start any funny business, or I'll drown you in the fucking tub!" 

Swearing definitely helped to gain back a bit of his composure as He Tian showed him the way to his bathroom.

 

Mo Gaun Shan had not been aware that even a bathroom could make him feel like a miserable poor beggar. But this was not a bathroom- this was a bathtemple. Huge, luxurious, with a tub almost the size of his entire bathroom at home and a big shower with glass doors. 

"I put some clothes for you outside the door. You find a towel beneath the sink." 

He Tian left him and Mo Guan Shan started to take off his wet clothes. He stepped under the hot spray and felt his muscles relax instantly. The shower head was above him, and it was like standing in a warm rain, not like the sad, lukewarm trickle he knew from home. A sigh escaped his lips and he took soap from the shelf and washed himself. He allowed himself to enjoy the all-surrounding warmth a little bit longer before stepping out of the shower and drying himself up. 

Towel wrapped around his hips, he opened the door. Where did He Tian say the dry clothes would be? He entered the living room to ask him. He Tian sat on the couch, playing on his phone. When he looked up, his jaw went slack and his eyes widened slightly. His gaze fell from Mo Guan Shan's head to his chest and travelled south to the towel. Mo Guan Shan felt exposed. The towel suddenly seemed to be too short, too thin, like he could hide nothing. He felt naked, and shit, he was naked! 

"I.... uhm... I couldn't find the clothes." 

He Tian turned his eyes from his lower regions to his face and Mo Guan Shan could have sworn that his eyes were even darker than usual, his gaze intense. Mo Guan Shan felt himself getting hot and a little bit dizzy. Slowly He Tian stood up and stood in front of Mo Guan Shan. 

"You are such a fucking tease, Momo." 

His voice was husky and deep, sending goosebumps over Mo Guan Shan's skin. He had been right about walking into his grave with his eyes open, but he found he didn't care so much right now. He Tian's breath was lingering on his naked skin and when he looked up in his eyes, he could see plain desire and wondered if the same expression was on his face. He closed the gap between them and placed a tentative kiss on He Tian's mouth. He seemed surprised for Mo Guan Shan to take the initiative but was happy to comply. After a few gentle kisses, he licked Mo Guan Shan's lips with his tongue and let it slowly enter the other boy's mouth, teasing him. Mo Guan Shan heard a small moan, shit, was that him? and started to suck at He Tian's tongue, rewarded with a groan that went directly to his groin. Soon they were kissing hungrily, deep and with a lot of tongue. Hands were stroking and groping whatever they could get. Eventually, He Tian broke the kiss. 

"Shit Momo, I don't think I can stop this now”, he said, voice shaky. 

Mo Guan Shan looked at him, knowing that in his short life he never wanted anything as much as he wanted He Tian right now, right here. 

"Then don't fucking stop." 

He Tian cupped his face with his hands and kissed him deeply, carefully directing him towards his bed, somehow managing not to break the kiss. When Mo Guan Shan's calves touched the bed frame, He Tian pushed him gently in the cushions. Like everything else in his apartment, his bed was luxurious, king sized and covered in expensive linen soft to the touch. It wasn't made in the morning, He Tian sure was not the tidiest person, and it smelled like He Tian. Mo Guan Shan could have noticed all that if he wasn't currently straddled by He Tian, planting little kisses along his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. When He Tian's ass suddenly ground down on his cock, a loud moan escaped his lips, his hips involuntarily jerked upwards to find more of the friction. 

He Tian grinned. "Eager, are we?" 

With a swift tug he pulled away the towel and looked at Mo Guan Shan. His dick was red and swollen, already leaking with precum. He Tian stared at his cock, completely gone still, his eyes hungry, no, greedy. Mo Guan Shan suddenly felt very, very naked and tried to cover himself with his hands. He Tian intertwined their fingers and leant down, whispering in his ear. 

"Don't. You're so fucking sexy. And you're fucking beautiful." 

Mo Guan Shan swallowed. "Then don't look at me like you wanna fucking eat me." 

"Dangerous choice of words." 

He started to kiss is way downwards, licking his collarbones and gently biting Mo Guan Shan's nipples. He enjoyed every little moan and gasp that came from the redhead, imprinted in his memory forever. When he reached his hipbones, Mo Guan Shan was close to hyperventilating, sweat glistening on his forehead. 

"Are you okay?" He Tian asked. 

Mo Guan Shan nodded. "Yeah, shit, you, this-" 

Mo Guan Shan's incoherent words were interrupted as he felt a tongue licking over the tip of his cock. He let out a surprised gasp. He Tian was licking the length with a flat, slow tongue, before taking him in his mouth. He sucked hard and when twirled his tongue around the sensitive tip. Mo Guan Shan's hands went over his mouth to prevent the embarrassingly loud moans as he was lost in the sensation of this hot, wet mouth engulfing his cock. When he felt a heat pooling in his belly knew he was about to come. 

"Fuck, He Tian, I'm cumming!" he blurted out, and He Tian grabbed his dick and pumped it fast while licking and sucking at the top. 

Mo Guan Shan came with a strangled cry, fingers clutched to the bedsheets. For some seconds, he tried to catch his breath, eyes closed. He had never come so hard before. 

"I've never come so fucking hard before", he heard himself say, voice still out of breath. 

He felt lips touching his own and realized that the unknown taste had to be his cum, which was strange, but also kind of arousing. He looked at He Tian and noticed that he still was completely dressed, an obvious bulge pressing against his pants. Still a little light-headed, Mo Guan Shan wanted to return the same pleasure that he just experienced. He sat up, and He Tian confused settled back on his heels. Mo Guan Shan looked up at him and placed one hand on the small of his back and gently rubbed the other one over He Tian's hard cock. He Tian hissed at the touch. Tentatively, Mo Guan Shan pulled down the pants and his boxers. He couldn't prevent a small gasp when He Tians's dick sprung free- it was not much thicker than his, but longer, and already very hard. 

"Momo, what are you doing?", He Tian asked with a hoarse voice. 

Instead of an answer, Mo Guan Shan licked along the shaft, tasting the musky and salty taste of He Tian. He heard him groan and he gave his best to repeat what he just had enjoyed. He Tian's dick was definitely too big to take him completely in his mouth, so he used his hand to stroke the base as he was sucking and licking the tip. Eventually he withdrew his hand from He Tian's ass to gently stroke his balls that were firm and hard. He Tian grabbed his hair and drew in a sharp breath. Mo Guan Shan thought he was doing something wrong, it was his first time after all, and anxiously looked up. But what he saw made him speechless. He Tian was looking down on him, his face flushed, sweaty bangs plastered on his forehead, panting heavily, looking completely wrecked. Mo Guan Shan realized that He Tian looking like this was his doing, he turned to cool motherfucker into a panting, gasping mess, and that felt incredibly good and somehow powerful. And to be honest, it was a huge turn-on, and Mo Guan Shan felt himself growing hard again.

"If.. if you're going on like this, I'm gonna cum", He Tian said with a shaky voice. 

Mo Guan Shan started to suck his cock harder, taking him so deep he almost gagged. Bopping his head up and down, he felt He Tian's hands clutch in his hair, tugging painfully, breath ragged. 

"Momo, I'm gonna- " 

Mo Guan Shan felt hot cum shoot in his mouth as He Tian groaned loudly and bent over. It tasted salty and a little bitter but Mo Guan just swallowed everything. For some moments, the room was only filled with the sound of strained breathing. He Tian collapsed on Mo Guan Shan. 

"That was fucking amazing", he whispered, his body gone slack. 

When his heartbeat had come down to anywhere normal he took Mo Guan Shan's face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes before kissing him. Their tongues met and soon they found a slow, passionate rhythm. Mo Guan Shan spread his legs a bit, letting He Tian slide between them. He was completely hard again. 

"Fuck, you're killing me!", He Tian said with a wicked grin as he noticed the hard-on pressed into his thigh. 

He hungrily kissed Mo Guan Shan and took his cock in his hand, stroking it firmly. Mo Guan Shan's breath hitched and he moaned into the kiss. He was incredibly aroused and still sensitive from his first orgasm, so it didn't take long for him to arch his back and spill his cum all over He Tian's hands. Coming down from his orgasmic high, he felt deeply satisfied and drained of all energy. 

"You can sleep here, if you want. Tomorrow's Saturday", He Tian said. 

Mo Guan Shan remembered suddenly that he didn't even tell his mother where he was. Again, he had completely forgotten about the world out there. 

"Shit", he muttered. "I have to call my mom." 

He Tian shifted to let Mo Guan Shan leave the bed. In lack of an alternative, he took his disposed towel and wrapped it around his waist. His phone was still in the bathroom, along with his wet clothes. He Tian heard him speak with his mother. 

"Hi mom. ... Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm at He Tian's, we have this important school project next week and we just want to finish it today. ... No, I think I'm just going to sleep here. ... Yeah, that's okay. He has plenty of room. ... Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye." 

Mo Guan Shan went back to the bedroom, where He Tian lay on the covers, still dressed. He smirked at Mo Guan Shan. 

"Lying to your mother. You really are a bad, bad boy." 

Mo Guan Shan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, asshole. I think I need a shower. Again." 

"I don't think that would be worth the trouble", He Tian said with a low voice and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. 

'I'm the luckiest guy in the whole fucking world', Mo Guan Shan thought as he climbed back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Bright light fell on Mo Guan Shan's eyes, unwillingly opening them. He was a bit disorientated at the brink of sleep. His gaze fell to the mess of black hair on the pillow next to him. Below, he saw broad shoulders and muscled arms lying on the bedsheets. He was wide awake immediately, recalling what happened last night. It had started with the innocent, but nonetheless very bad idea of taking a shower, followed by the hottest make-out session Mo Guan Shan could ever imagine. He didn't know for how long they had been going, it felt like a blur of lust, gasps, gentle and not so gentle touches, and he remembered He Tian going over the edge for several times. He buried his face in his hands. How the fuck did he get into this? Two days ago, he was just an average loser, having weird dreams and now he was getting blown by the fucking hottest guy of school? Did he get trapped into a parallel universe that made sex dreams come true? He felt a sheepish grin spreading over his face and looked through the room. His gaze fell his phone on the floor, where he had left it after calling his mom. Shit, his shift at the restaurant! He jumped out of bed, careful not to wake He Tian, and walked over to check the time. Fuck, if he hurried, he could get home for a new set of clothes and then off to his shift at the fast-food place he was working as a dishwasher. He looked down on himself and decided he was in desperate need of a shower, his skin overall sticky with sweat, cum and a love bite here and there. Apparently, He Tian had a thing for sucking his skin until it was bruised, like marking him. He had to tell him only to go for places clothes could cover. After grabbing a quick shower, he flinched when he put on his still damp clothes from yesterday. He Tian was still fast asleep, and Mo Guan Shan looked at his face, being completely relaxed and making him look young, almost boyish. Mo Guan Shan sighed and searched for a paper and pen to write him a short note. 'Sorry I had to leave. I need to get to work.' He hesitated. What else should he write? Thank you for the fucking hot night? I will probably have a boner all day thinking about you? He decided for a casual 'Call me.' and silently left the apartment, throwing a last longing glance at He Tian. 

 

All day, he worked in an auto-pilot mode, his hands rinsing plates and glasses, filling the dishwasher and stacking clean dishes. His thoughts wandered involuntarily to He Tian, recalling his face when he came, the sounds he made and the touch of his hands. He hoped his apron covered up the semi-boner he had most of the day. Because he usually wasn't quite the chatty type, his co-workers didn't seem to notice anything. By the end of his shift, he was tired and his shoulders were sore from the heavy work. He said a quick good-bye and left through the staff's door. It was early evening, and the streets were busy with Saturday-shoppers. He let out a deep sigh and turned is step to go. 

"I didn't take you for the type to just leave after such a night", a mocking, deep voice said behind him. 

Mo Guan Shan turned, surprised, and looked into He Tian's face, grinning smugly. 

"He Tian? What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I thought I could pick you up from work. You actually owe me a good-bye kiss." 

Mo Guan Shan felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Since when did he blush like a fucking virgin? 

"I'm sorry, I was really late, and you were asleep so I just left." 

He Tian stepped over, leaning close. "It's okay, I will let you go on this one. But remember, you owe me one." 

Mo Guan Shan thought his face was about to explode, they were standing in the middle of the street, had this guy no fucking dignity? 

"Back fucking off, bastard! I need to go home know, my mom prepared dinner." 

"Mind if I accompany you? It's been a terribly boring day so far." 

Mo Guan Shan looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, you can come. But no fucking funny business or I'll kick your motherfucking ass!" 

He Tian held up his palms and looked at him with an innocent expression. "Swear to god, no fucking funny business!" 

 

He Tian managed to keep his premise for exactly 13 minutes. They were taking a shortcut to Mo Guan Shan's place that lead them past the backsides of several shops, rather abandoned. All of a sudden He Tian grabbed Mo Guan Shan's arm and pulled him into a secluded doorway. Mo Guan Shan shrieked as he was pressed firmly against the wall, He Tian's body plastered all over him. 

"What the fuck He Tian? You gone fucking nuts? I told you no fuckin- " the rest of the sentence was muffled, as He Tian captured his lips and pushed his tongue inside, making Mo Guan Shan involuntarily moan. He deepened the kiss and noticed with satisfaction that Mo Guan Shan was kissing him back, his tongue searching for his, hands clutching his jacket. He shoved his thigh between Mo Guan Shan's legs, pressing it against the hard bulge in his pants. Mo Guan Shan gasped and rocked his hips to find more friction. He Tian was hard himself and let one hand slip into the waistband of Mo Guan Shan's boxers. A loud, clattering bang ripped them out of their lusty haze, and Mo Guan Shan froze on his spot. They waited, panting hard, and then another clang was followed by a loud meow, and Mo Guan Shan let out a shaky breath, it has been a goddamn cat. 

"Fucker, because of this I said no funny business!" 

Mo Guan Shan pushed He Tian back and stepped out on the alley. His heart was still pumping fast in fear of being caught while getting it off with He Tian in the open street. He threw a pissed glance at He Tian and turned to leave. 

"Now let's get the fuck out of here." 

He Tian followed him, knowing when it was the best to just shut up. 

 

When they reached his home He Tian followed him up the stairs. He had met Mo Guan Shan's mom before and wanted to say hello. Inside the small flat, it smelled like food and his mom was setting the table. The dining room had had a little kitchenette and was also used as living room and his mom slept on the couch. Mo Guan Shan had the other small room. 

"You're right on time, dinner is ready", his mom said and then noticed He Tian standing behind Mo Guan Shan. 

"Oh, it's you, what a nice surprise!" She smiled at He Tian. "Have you already eaten? Please join us for dinner. It's so nice of you to help Mo with his school project!" 

He Tian stepped forward and gave his mother his most perfect No.1- student-smile. "Thank you very much, I would love to have dinner with you, if it's not inconvenient." 

"Not at all! Mo, set another plate will you? It's nothing special, but I hope you enjoy it." 

Mo Guan Shan stared at He Tian in disbelief. Fucking traitor! The deal was to say hello and leave, but he just mumbled "Sure" and got another plate for him. He Tian praised the food and made Mo Guan Shan's mom blush a bit. 

"Now I know where Mo Guan Shan's talent for cooking comes from! This tastes delicious!" 

"Thank you dear, but this is really simple. If I had known you were coming over I would have prepared something more special. You know, I'm happy you are spending some time with Mo and helping him to get better grades. He is such a lazy one sometimes!" 

He Tian smiled modestly. "I try my best to support him. But if you are keep cooking so good, I might come over for dinner more often!" 

Mo Guan Shan's mom laughed and said "Yeah, that would be nice." 

Mo Guan Shan inwardly rolled his eyes. Did this fucker really had the nerves to flirt with his mother? And she just giggled at the praise! She looked younger, and Mo Guan Shan asked himself when it was the last time he saw his mother in such a good mood. 

 

After they helped cleaning up the dishes, He Tian thanked his mother again for the food. 

"I know it's getting late, but would it be okay if I stayed a bit longer? We still have to work on this school project and it would be great to get it done before Monday." 

"No, of course not! What is it about? It must be difficult if you have to work so hard for it." 

He Tian shrugged. "It's not that difficult. It's about mathematical solutions for computer-simulated operating processes in globalized markets. So not that hard, really." 

Mo Guan Shan's mother just lifted her eyebrows. "Sounds difficult to me. Anyway, make yourself at home. Don't work too late, boys!" 

Mo Guan Shan stared at the scene in disbelief. That manipulative dick! Twisting his mom around his finger and sneaking his way into his home! He could just marvel at the ease with which He Tian was pulling of a show. Mathematical solutions for -what exactly? He sighed and went into his room, imagining how the satisfied grin on that fucker's face must look like. He Tian closed the door behind him. Mo Guan Shan turned around, a pissed expression on his face. With a low voice, he asked "What in the motherfuck was that? You said you would just-" and again, he was interrupted by He Tian's mouth silencing him in a fierce kiss, his tongue hot and demanding. 

"I just want to finish what I started earlier", he said and pulled him close. 

Mo Guan Shan felt his resistance melt away under the lips and tongue and teeth of He Tian, and soon enough he was giving in, holding He Tian tightly and opening his mouth to join the hot kiss. He was again getting a little dizzy, the lack of sleep and the hard day at work had strained him. 

"He Tian" he said, sounding out of breath, "I'm still sweaty from work, I need to take a shower." 

"I don't mind." He Tian said, teasingly biting the earlobe. 

Mo Guan Shan shivered but pulled himself away. "But I do. I was standing in mashed fries and half eaten chicken all day, so I would like to get a fucking shower. It won't take long. Just wait here, okay?" 

Before He Tian could hinder him further, he went into the small bathroom and took a deep breath. He needed a moment to collect himself. He Tian was here, in his room, obviously with some dirty thoughts in mind. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was anxious his mom might hear something, but also excited as hell and increasingly horny. It was clear to him that He Tian was going nowhere before he got what he came for. Mo Guan Shan realized that there was no escaping when He fucking Tian had set his mind on something. It didn't make him feel as uneasy as it should, it was rather tempting to let go of the urge to control everything once in a while. He felt a bit calmer now and stepped into the tiny shower. 

 

Back in is room, He Tian was sitting on his bed, leaning on the wall and flipping through a comic. He looked up at Mo Guan Shan with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. 

"I like it when your hair is still damp from the shower." 

Mo Guan Shan swallowed. 

"Come here." 

Mo Guan Shan straddled He Tian, facing him. 

"The way you lied to my mother about the school project, it seems you are the bad, bad boy here." 

He Tian chuckled, burying his face in his neck. "My sincerest apologies, but desperate times ask for desperate measures." 

Mo Guan Shan placed one finger under He Tian's chin, making him look in the eyes. "Seriously, that was fucking impressive. Mathematical solutions- I didn't even understand the rest." 

"I can show you something else that's quite impressive." 

He Tian said with a seductive voice, his eyes locked on Mo Guan Shan's. He closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. Mo Guan Shan tentatively licked his lower lip before taking it between his teeth and gently nibbled. He Tian moaned lowly, placing his hands on Mo Guan Shan's ass and pulling him closer. Their upper bodies were touching, Mo Guan Shan grinding his half-hard dick on He Tian's groin. He Tian's hand dove under his shirt and caressed his back. He lifted his arms, and his shirt went over his head, being tossed on the ground. He Tian put his mouth over one nipple and sucked it, making Mo Guan Shan moan. 

"Keep your voice down Momo, or your mother will hear us."

He Tian looked up with a mischievous smile and went back to lick and tease Mo Guan Shan's nipple until he was writhing on his lap, his cock hard in his sweatpants. Mo Guan Shan reached for the hem of He Tian's shirt, pulling it over his head. Their bare torsos touched and the room seemed to get hotter with every second. He Tian Shan pushed Mo Guan Shan back until he was lying on his bed and his mouth went south, kissing, licking and biting every spot on Mo Guan Shan's flushed body. He took some time licking his navel, twirling his tongue inside the little cavity before kissing down till he reached the waistband of his pants. Mo Guan Shan lifted his hips a bit and He Tian took down this pants along with his boxers. Mo Guan Shan had no time to adapt to the cool air surrounding him, because He Tian instantly took his cock in his mouth, sucking firmly and bobbing his head up and down. Mo Guan Shan put both hands over his mouth to prevent himself of uttering the most obscene sounds, since no mathematical solution in the world could create this ecstasy, he was sure of that. When He Tian took his balls in his mouth, he bucked up and held back a loud moan. While jerking him off with one hand, He Tian alternately sucked his balls and his cock, rapidly bringing Mo Guan Shan close to his orgasm. 

"Fuck, He Tian, I'm cumming!" he whispered. 

A few sucks later his climax crashed him so hard he could see stars. He Tian held his cock in his mouth until he found his breath again, completely overwhelmed. 

"That really was quite impressive, fuck", he said exhausted, his hands still over his head. 

He could see the mark of his teeth where he had bitten himself. He Tian came up and kissed him deeply, their tongues rolling along each other. 

"Shall I-?" Mo Guan Shan asked and looked to his crotch. 

"No, I want to jerk us off together", He Tian said and continued kissing him. 

Mo Guan Shan sat up to reverse their position so that He Tian was lying on his back, straddled by Mo Guan Shan. 

"Okay, but I need some time to recover." 

He draw in the sight of He Tian, taking in his lean yet well trained body, his arms and shoulders broad and muscular, the belly flanked by the V of his groin. He was perfect, like a fucking statue. It wouldn't surprise him if he was drooling like some pervert. 

"Are you gonna get it up again by just staring at me?" He Tian asked teasingly, a self-satisfied grin on his face. 

"You- you are fucking beautiful." Mo Guan Shan said with a thick voice. 

He Tian's grin faded a bit and there was a small blush covering his ears. Mo Guan Shan bent down his head and kissed along his collarbone, licking at the base of his throat before going over to his nipples, biting them softly until they were hard buds. He Tian sighed and groaned at the treatment and when Mo Guan Shan cupped his cock with his palm, he had to bite back a moan. Mo Guan Shan savoured the taste and smell of his skin, the sounds escaping He Tian making the blood rush in his cock again. He opened the belt and pulled down the zipper. His cock was rock hard and a wet spot was already showing on his boxers. Mo Guan Shan ducked his head and licked his dick through the fabric of the briefs, making He Tian squirm under him and sucking in a sharp breath. 

"Fuck, what are you doing?" 

"Getting me ready." 

Mo Guan Shan pulled down the trousers as well as the underwear. He was completely hard again and lay on top of He Tian. Their naked bodies were touching head to toe as they kissed with fervor. He Tian reached between them and grabbed their dicks with his hand. Mo Guan Shan opened his mouth in a silent gasp, lifting his ass a bit to make room for He Tian's hand. Their cocks were already leaking precum, and the sensation of the two hard dicks rubbing together while being stroked firmly left Mo Guan Shan panting within seconds. 

"I'm not going to last long", He Tian groaned under his breath, and Mo Guan Shan could only nod. 

"Me neither." 

"Then let's come together, Momo." 

Being called by his nickname caused a short-circuit in Mo Guan Shan's brain and he could not longer hold back. 

"I'm... I'm close!" he choked out and felt his second orgasm building. 

He Tian pumped their cocks hard and fast and captured Mo Guan Shan's mouth in a messy kiss, until they both came and spilled their cum over his chest. They groaned into each other's mouth, He Tian's hand stroking every last drop out of them. Their foreheads touching, both took some moments to calm their breathing. Mo Guan Shan dropped next to He Tian on the small mattress, his body limp. 

"I never had a school project that was that much fun", Mo Guan Shan said after a little while. 

"Maybe you just have to choose the right partner to work with", He Tian answered with a proud grin. 

His gaze fell on his chest, still covered in their cum. Mo Guan Shan reached to the floor and gave him his T-Shirt to clean himself up. 

"Sorry, I don't have any tissues or other girly stuff." 

"Never mind", He Tian said wiping his chest clean. "Maybe I will keep this as a nice memory." 

Mo Guan Shan grimaced. "That's fucking gross, pervert." 

He Tian chuckled and threw the sticky shirt back on the floor. 

"So... do I have to leave now?" 

"Not if you can deal with my tiny bed instead of your fucking king size mattress."

"What about your mom?" 

"She will leave early in the morning for her shift at the hospital, no worries." 

"She works Sunday morning shifts?" He Tian asked genuinely curious. 

Mo Guan Shan quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, she always does. Gets some extra money 'cause they pay better." 

He Tian seemed like wanting to ask more, but decided against it and snuggled himself close to Mo Guan Shan, putting an arm around him and pulled him tightly to his chest. 

"Fuck, gimme room to breath! You're fucking crushing me!" Mo Guan Shan shifted to free himself. 

"You said yourself it's a tiny mattress, I'm just adapting to the circumstances", He Tian dryly said and didn't loose his grip on Mo Guan Shan. "And stop wiggling or I can't promise I'll behave." 

With a defeated sigh, Mo Guan Shan relaxed in He Tian's arms and felt suddenly very, very tired. With He Tian's warm breath caressing his neck he fell into deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, they had the flat to themselves and goofed around in the kitchen, Mo Guan Shan complaining he never would get this damn breakfast done with He Tian groping him all the time and He Tian not giving a single shit. When they finally sat down and ate their pancakes, Mo Guan Shan looked at He Tian. 

“Yesterday, you wanted to say something. When I told you about my mother working extra shifts.” 

He Tian took a sip of his coffee, seeming indecisive. “Yeah. There is something I don't understand. “ Another sip. “But I know it is a sensitive topic and I don't wanna piss you off.” 

Mo Guan Shan just looked at him enquiringly. 

“So... your mom has a full-time job at the hospital. And works extra shifts. You work too. You live in this small flat, which can't be that expensive. So how come you are always broke?” 

Mo Guan Shan averted his gaze from He Tian, staring blankly at the flowered tablecloth, and said nothing. After waiting several moments He Tian wanted to apologize for prying and ruining the mood, when Mo Guan Shan quietly spoke. 

“It's all my dad's fault.” He cleared his throat and looked in his mug. “You know, it wasn't always like this. We had a nice place, with three rooms and a real kitchen. My dad had this restaurant, and it was going good, not great, I don't know, but okay. I guess. We were living a pretty normal life. No luxury or any exquisite stuff, but-” he shrugged. “Someday, he started to bring home gifts, expensive stuff, for my mom and me. Like toys, and jewellery, and fancy food and stuff like this. He even took me to an amusement park, which he always said was a place for stupid assholes with too much money. And I was happy, I mean, I was a kid back then, I didn't ask any questions. My dad usually worked a lot, and was mostly grumpy so I really enjoyed it when he was being nice. And generous.” 

Mo Guan Shan stared in space for some seconds. “But then, something changed. I don't remember much, it's all so long ago, but he started to come home late at night, or not at all. Sometimes, he was really worked up, ranting about some assholes and how the world would fuck him. I'm not sure, but I think he also drank a lot. I knew my mom was afraid, even if she tried to hide it from me. Sometimes I heard them fight, when he came home, stumbling and shouting, and my mom tried to calm him down.” 

Mo Guan Shan swallowed hard, his knuckles clutching on his mug. “I was not suppose to here this, but he called her a cunt and greedy bitch and shit like that. In the morning, she pretended everything to be fine, but I could see she was scared to death.” 

Mo Guan Shan paused and breathed out. “Then the day in the restaurant came. My dad was beaten to a pulp by some mafia guys, apparently he had fucked them over for some money. That was just the start. He hadn't paid his taxes over the last years, and also had several credit cards, all drawn down to the max. And worst of all, he had plundered the accounts of my mom and even her life insurance. It all came out when the police took him for tax fraud. Apparently, he had been gambling, and after a lucky streak he fucked it up. So he ended up in jail and my mom and me were left with literally nothing. I don't know how, maybe 'cause she was bankrupt, but my mom made a deal with the bank. But the mafia doesn't make deals, of course, and threatened us if we wouldn't pay back his depths. And believe me, it's a lot of money this bastard lost. A fucking lot.” He took a sip of his now cold coffee. “So this is why we are constantly broke. Sometimes I hate him so much I want to kill him. But I know that wouldn't change a fucking thing.” 

Mo Guan Shan fell silent, his face hard and sad at the same time. He Tian knew he probably had enough money to pay for a good part of the depths, and that his own relations to the mafia could help to arrange something. But he was also aware that offering this would offend Mo Guan Shan deeply and so he just sat there and watched him, saying nothing. Mo Guan Shan also knew all of this, and he was grateful for He Tian holding back. Eventually, he sighed and looked on his plate. 

“I've never told this anybody. I'm … thanks for listening.” he muttered and looked so small, so vulnerable, that He Tian felt a strange restriction in his chest. 

He stood up and went behind Mo Guan Shan's chair, putting his arms around him and embracing him tightly. Mo Guan Shan let his head fell against He Tian's and they stood like this for some minutes. 

“I hate to let you go, but my back is going to break if I stay hunched like this”, He Tian eventually muttered in Mo Guan Shan's ear. 

“That would really be the end of the world. Maybe I can help you relax with a massage?” 

He Tian's eyes sparked, and he kissed Mo Guan Shan. “When does your mom come home?” 

Mo Guan Shan laughed. “You're fucking incredible, you know that? I just told you the story of my fucking life and all you think about is getting into my pants!” 

“It's all your fault, offering me a massage, how in the world am I supposed not to think about getting into your pants?” He Tian answered, hands held up in defence. 

Mo Guan Shan stood up, bringing his arms around He Tian's neck. “You're still incredible, asshole”, he said with a smile. 

He Tian grinned at him, looking pleased. “I know.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks flew by, both of them completely lost in exploring and enjoying everything they just had discovered. It was almost to impossible to keep their hands off each other, which lead to several very close calls and a hectic hide out in a schoolroom's cabinet (which of course was not helping at all). Mo Guan Shan sometimes had the urge to pinch himself, because was this really happening to him? He caught himself smiling silly into the world, thinking of He Tian and feeling good, even happy. He really had a hard time to keep up his bad-ass facade around school. 

 

One evening they were at He Tian's, watching a film. It was a blockbuster from last year, but Mo Guan Shan didn't like spending his money going to the cinemas, so when he watched it on He Tian's big ass flat screen he was totally absorbed. At one point he glanced over to He Tian, finding his gaze fixed firmly on him, not on the screen. A very intense gaze. 

“Uhm... you don't like the film?” Mo Guan Shan asked in a weak attempt to escape the intensity of the stare. 

“You move your lips while watching. That's the cutest thing I've ever seen.” He Tian said with a low voice. 

Mo Guan Shan felt his cheeks get hot. 

“What? No I'm not! And I'm not fucking cute!” he snapped, but He Tian moved closer. 

“Yes, you are. And this blushing of yours is probably the second cutest thing I've ever seen.” 

“Fuck you, I'm watching this film now!” 

Mo Guan Shan returned to the screen, but he could not quite focus his concentration on it. He was too aware of He Tian looking at him, just waiting for him to turn. He groaned and gave up, shooting an annoyed glance at He Tian. He Tian's face brightened and he quickly straddled Mo Guan Shan and started kissing him. 

“Finally! I thought I had to spoiler the end so you would stop watching that crappy film.” 

“Don't you dare”, Mo Guan Shan threatened, but his hands were already cupping He Tian's firm ass cheeks, his mouth eagerly joining the kiss. 

They continued like this for a while, their tongues battling, caressing and stroking each other. He Tian broke the kiss and looked at Mo Guan Shan, desire written all over his face. 

“I want to fuck you”, he said deeply, holding his face in his hands. 

Mo Guan Shan swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Of course he had thought about this before, they already had done pretty much everything, except having sex. Real sex. He also was sure that he probably was the one to get fucked. He felt a nervous knot build in his stomach, but he knew that if he was ever going to do this, than it had to be with He Tian. He trusted him, and so he nodded and placed a gentle kiss on He Tian's mouth. 

“Okay.” 

He Tian took him by the hand and led him to his bed, where he was undressing him very slowly, touches careful as if not to break him. He undressed himself and started to kiss Mo Guan Shan all over, licking and teasing all the sweet spots he knew made Mo Guan Shan sigh and moan for more. He was already hard and panting, when He Tian gently spread his legs. Mo Guan Shan froze a bit.

“Wait... do you know how to do this? For me, it's the.. I mean.. I've never done this before.” 

He looked a bit anxious, and He Tian bent down to kiss his temple. 

“Neither have I.” 

Mo Guan Shan widened his eyes in disbelief. 

“Are you kidding? I thought you- “ 

He Tian pretended to pout. “What, you think I'm some kind of male bitch or what?” He looked Mo Guan Shan, suddenly serious. “I never wanted to do any of this with anyone except you.” 

Mo Guan Shan felt his heart skip a beat. 

“But I've done some research and I think I can manage. Are you ready?” 

Mo Guan Shan nodded, and He Tian reached over and fetched a bottle of lube from the drawer. He put a generous amount on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it. Then he reached down between Mo Guan Shan's thighs and rubbed a finger on his entrance. Mo Guan Shan flinched a bit, took a deep breath and tried to relax. Because of the lube the first finger entered quite easy and Mo Guan Shan quickly got used to the strange, unfamiliar feeling. He Tian moved his finger a bit, causing Mo Guan Shan to squirm. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked worried. 

“Yeah, it's just.. strange. But not bad.” 

He Tian proceeded to insert the second finger, the muscles involuntarily clamping. Mo Guan Shan hissed, his brows knitted. He Tian moved the fingers slowly to give him time to adapt the stretching. When Mo Guan Shan seemed to be breathing normally, he curled his moving fingers and touched a spot inside that made Mo Guan Shan gasp, his head falling back in the pillows. He Tian repeated the movement and was rewarded with such an obscene sound from Mo Guan Shan that he had to bite back a moan himself. 

“Fuck, He Tian!” 

The third finger was almost to much for Mo Guan Shan, he felt impossibly full and stretched, it was painful. 

“You need to relax, Momo”, He Tian said under his breath. 

Mo Guan Shan breathed deeply, he knew he could do this, that He Tian would make this good for him, he was sure. He Tian again started to move his fingers, carefully searching for that magic spot. When he found it, Mo Guan Shan bucked his hips and clutched the bedsheets, pleasure and pain adding up to an indescribable sensation. The fingers continued to pump slowly in and out of his ass, making him squirm and pant. 

“I think you're ready”, he heard He Tian say, his voice husky. 

The sudden loss of the fingers left him empty, and even it was almost unbearable painful at first he missed the pressure. He glanced at He Tian, he looked so fucking hot with sweat already glistening on his chest, ruffled hair and flushed cheeks. He felt the tip of his cock pressing on his entrance and took a deep breath. He Tian tried to push in slowly, making Mo Guan Shan widen his mouth in a silent O. 

“U're good?”, He Tian asked, his voice sounding strained. 

“Keep.. keep going”, Mo Guan Shan answered. 

He Tian entered him, centimetre by centimetre, until his cock was buried to the base in Mo Guan Shan's ass. They both took a moment to adjust to the feeling. 

“God, you're so fucking tight”, He Tian gasped, a drop of sweat rolling from his temple. “Can I move?” 

Mo Guan Shan nodded, and He Tian pulled out a bit, before pressing his dick in again, moaning low. His ass was hurting, but it was not as bad as he had imagined, and Mo Guan Shan lifted his hands and stroked He Tian's chest. 

“You can move.” 

He Tian quickened his movements a bit, his cock sliding out before sinking into that glorious hot and tight ass. Mo Guan Shan tried to move with him, and when he lifted his hips a bit, the tip of He Tian's long cock grazed the spot inside him and he let out a desperate moan. He Tian got the hint and pulled his hips higher with his hands, trying to hit that spot again. When he did Mo Guan Shan gasped, his own cock standing hard between them. He Tian pulled his dick out almost completely, before ramming it all the way back in, making Mo Guan Shan cry out in pleasure. This was all he needed to loose control, the forced restrain breaking away, and he fucked Mo Guan Shan hard and fast, deeply penetrating his prostate with every thrust. 

“He Tian, I'm cumming! Fuck!” 

Pumping his cock with his hand, He Tian send Mo Guan Shan over the edge, making him come with a strangled cry, cum shooting out of his swollen cock all over his chest. He felt Mo Guan Shan's ass clamp down and that little bit more friction and the sight of Mo Guan Shan completely falling apart send him right into the hardest orgasm he ever experienced. He squirted his cum in his ass, panting, gasping and gripping his hips violently. He Tian collapsed on Mo Guan Shan, sweat and cum squishing between their chests. They both were out of breath. Unable to think of anything better to say, Mo Guan Shan exhaled a raspy “Fuuuuck-”, before looking in He Tian's face, his expression dazed. 

“Yeah”, He Tian answered, his voice not yet back to normal. 

Mo Guan Shan put his arms around He Tian's shoulders, pulling him tight and catching his lips in a lazy kiss. He spread his legs a little, and noticed the cum oozing out. It felt weird but it also was a proof of He Tian cumming inside him, shooting his seed inside his ass, and that made it feel a lot better. 

“I think I need a shower.” Mo Guan Shan said in a break between the kisses. 

He Tian smiled seductively. “We could save water if we shower together, you know.” 

Mo Guan Shan laughed and tried to shove him off. “Yeah, but then you couldn't let your hands off me, meaning I'd need another shower. You see, it'd be a fucking vicious circle.” 

He Tian chuckled in the pillow. “I'm impressed by your deduction abilities, you are probably right. But I think I need a break after that anyway.” 

When Mo Guan Shan stood up he felt He Tian's cum dripping down his leg. 

“Ugh, this is strange”, Mo Guan Shan said, embarrassed a bit. 

But He Tian watched him with an interested sparkle in his eyes. “Fuck, that is hot”, he murmured with a low voice. “Maybe I will molest you in the shower after all.” 

Mo Guan Shan gave him his best don't-you-dare-death-stare that had proofed to be extremely effective in the past and headed of to the shower. When Mo Guan Shan heard He Tian entering the bathroom, he smiled. Anything else would be a bit disappointing.


	10. Chapter 10

If someone had ever told Mo Guan Shan that he would love getting fucked in the ass, he probably would have killed them slowly and painfully. But he had to admit, if getting jerked off and blown by He Tian had been sweet, real sex was the fucking candy shop. It was addictive. Once his body had gotten used to the intrusion he could not get enough, making He Tian take him on almost every more or less stable surface in his flat. They once did it in the shower standing up, Mo Guan Shan holding tightly on He Tian's strong shoulders and hooking his legs around the waist, He Tian's big cock sliding in and out of his wet ass, moans and smacking sounds echoing in the tiled bathroom. But even if Mo Guan Shan often came so hard he saw stars, it wasn't solely about the pleasure. It was about being as close as possible to He Tian, connected in the most intimate way. 

 

One Friday afternoon after school He Tian bumped his shoulder on their way out of the building. 

“Sorry, I have to to something this evening, I won't have time.” 

Mo Guan Shan felt a small pang of dissapointment, which was ridiculous since they saw each other in almost every spare minute. 

“Okay.” He felt the strong urge to kiss him but they were standing in front of the school, classmates passing and biding their good-byes. 

“So see you tomorrow after my shift?”, Mo Guan Shan asked hopefully. 

“Sure, I call you”, He Tian said before leaving. 

Mo Guan Shan looked after him, sighing inwardly at the sight of the lean figure, the small hips and perfect ass. 

 

Later that evening he was lying on his bed, reading comics. His mom was working and he actually enjoyed having the flat to himself. His phone buzzed, a text from He Tian. 'I pick you up at 8. Put on something nice.' He frowned. What kind of strange crap was that now? Didn't he say he had some business to do? And what did he mean with 'something nice'? Was he supposed to wear a fucking little black dress or what? He glanced at the clock. It was half past seven, so he even had to hurry. Swearing under his breath, he grabbed a quick shower and rummaged through his wardrobe. Something nice. He Tian had some nerves. It was not like Mo Guan Shan had a huge wardrobe with expensive suits and cashmere v-necks like He Tian. Eventually he decided to go for a tight-fitting long-sleeved black shirt and his best jeans, the only one that had no holes. Point eight it knocked at the door and Mo Guan Shan opened it. He Tian looked stunning, wearing a casual but perfectly fitting suit, elegant but not overdressed. 

“Hi”, Mo Guan Shan simply said. 

He Tian eyed him up and down, obviously liking what he saw. 

“Nice enough?”, Mo Guan Shan asked a bit snippy. 

“Yeah, it'll do”, He Tian said with an amused grin. “Come on, we got to go.” 

“Where are we going? I thought you had to do something tonight!” 

“It's a surprise, so be patient my precious Momo”, He Tian told him as he waved for a cab. 

A short drive later, the car stopped in front of a restaurant. Inside, it was small but nice, and the smell of delicious food lingered in the air. The waiter let them to a table in the back and handed them the menus. 

“I think I'll take the pasta”, He Tian murmured behind his menu. “What are you taking? You are invited, of course.” 

Mo Guan Shan looked at the dishes, mostly Italian, which was fine. 

“I 'm taking lasagna”, Mo Guan Shan muttered when the waiter arrived and took their orders. 

He shifted in his chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He was not used going to a restaurant, he only was familiar with fast-food places, where everything was cheap and greasy and impersonal. Mo Guan Shan looked around. Most of the other tables were already occupied, it seemed to be a popular place. It was decorated nicely, and they even had a rose (red!) on the table. A realisation hit his mind. 

“He Tian, is this a …. date?” 

He Tian just beamed at him. “Yes! I thought you would never get it!” 

“But.... what's the occasion?” Mo Guan Shan was confused. 

“Well, technically, I never took you out on a proper date, and it's been exactly six weeks since we started this... thing”, He Tian simply explained. 

This thing, Mo Guan Shan thought. He suddenly felt nervous. To be honest, he had avoided to think about what this thing between them really was, too afraid that it might break under the harsh light of reality. To hide his discomfort, he took a large gulp of his wine (He Tian had insisted on a bottle of red wine) and suppressed a cough. He was not familiar with any of this, at all. 

“Okay... so... what...” he stumbled, not quite sure how to answer this. 

He Tian looked at him, his face attentive and serious. 

“Momo, I realized that the last six weeks have been the best in my life. I wasn't bored a second, and it was all because of you. You're funny, you're smart, you're a badass cook and you are fucking sexy-” Mo Guan Shan almost choked on his wine, looking around embarrassed. “So I wanted to ask if you wanna be my boyfriend. Like officially and stuff.” 

He looked at Mo Guan Shan expectantly. Mo Guan Shan gaped at him. 

“Are you... kinda proposing to me?” He felt a hysteric giggle form in his throat. 

“Yes, but I'm not going down on my knees or some other cheesy shit.” 

“But... we are both guys!” Mo Guan Shan still wasn't sure he was getting everything right. 

“Yeah, I might have noticed that, dumbass.” He Tian said sarcastically. 

But then his face got serious again, and in his voice was no hint of the usual mocking and teasing undertone. 

“But I'm sure that no chick on earth can make me feel the way you make me feel.” He swallowed. “I think I'm in love with you, Momo.” 

Mo Guan Shan needed all of his willpower not to jump over the table and kiss He Tian senseless, fuck all the other people. 

“Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend. Officially and stuff”, he said with a thick voice, his eyes full of emotion. 

He reached over the table, intertwining their fingers. For the rest of the evening, a slightly manic grin was plastered on his face. And even if the waiters noticed, he didn't give a shit.

 

When they lay in He Tian's bed later, sweaty and sticky from sex, Mo Guan Shan felt exhausted but wide awake. He was snuggled to He Tian's side, who was breathing deeply. Mo Guan Shan painted little circles on his chest with his fingers, feeling the muscles under the soft skin. He kissed him lightly on the neck, inhaling his scent. He smiled against his chest. Fuck, He Tian really wanted him, not only as a fuckbuddy, but as a boyfriend. Boyfriend. It still felt kind of surreal and it also scared him a bit. He drew himself closer, making He Tian sigh in his sleep. 

“I think I'm in love with you too, idiot”, he whispered in the dark before falling asleep.


End file.
